


N’oublie pas

by littleshiver



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Лу всегда считала её просто чокнутой. И была бы плохой подругой, если бы ей это не нравилось.





	N’oublie pas

N’oublie pas  
Conduite par une étoile  
Jamais n’oublie pas  
I promise where you are  
Un point dans l’univers  
It’s a love that’s everywhere  
Jamais n’oublie pas  
C’est moi  
(с) Mylene Farmer & LP — N’oublie pas

Они вместе уже настолько давно, что сложно вспомнить, когда это началось. Лу прикидывает: лет пятнадцать-двадцать назад? С усмешкой Лу замечает, что никогда не чувствовала себя настолько старой.

Деб — это что-то с чем-то и с бантиком на правом боку. Иногда — буквально, как в двадцать пятый день рождения Лу, когда Дебора перебрала и почему-то решила, что лучший подарок — это она сама (что, в общем, было не так уж далеко от истины). Перевязалась ярким шелковым бантом и предстала ровно в том виде, в котором и бывают люди с утра после бурной предпраздничной пьянки. Когда отмечаешь день рождения неделю подряд, сложно точно вспомнить, когда же он там на самом деле. В общем, спросони Лу очень удивилась сидящей на её кровати Дебби с бантиком на шее, почти полностью расплывшимся макияжем и в какой-то тряпке, то ли отдаленно напоминающей римскую тогу, то ли простыню, которую они вчера вдвоем отстирывали от последствий чрезмерного употребления водки.

Иногда — в переносном смысле. Бантик, изюминка, маленькая толика подлинного сумасшествия в глазах, — все те лестные, но не очень точно описывающие Деб понятия. Лу всегда считала её просто чокнутой. И была бы плохой подругой, если бы ей это не нравилось.

Лу нравилось, что Деб единственная всегда может вытащить её даже в самом ужасном настроении, может изменить атмосферу одним присутствием, но при этом она и ненавязчива настолько, насколько только может быть ненавязчивым человек, знающий тебя половину жизни. Деб лезла под кожу, играла на нервах, то доверяла, то не доверяла, но понимала, когда пора остановиться.

Деб отлично целовалась. Правда, по пьяни, а на утро так старательно извинялась, что даже шутить по этому поводу всегда было как-то неловко. Лу шутила, конечно, чтобы разбавить градус серьезности, но про себя всегда давила грустную усмешку.

Лу никогда не думала о том, чтобы сказать. Ну как будто бы этого кого-нибудь спасло. Ох. Как будто это бы хоть что-нибудь изменило. И без брачных клятв и прочей романтической ереси они иногда жили вместе, иногда разругивались вдрызг, иногда были друг другу ближе самой крови, иногда не созванивались по полгода. Деб тогда занималась мелким мошенничеством, Лу пыталась хоть как-то свести концы с концами.

Сложно было сказать, сколько всего Лу прокручивала в голове. Годы. Чертовы годы взглядов издалека. Годы пьяных поцелуев, от которых взлетали все внутренности, и неловких оправданий на утро. Годы недоправды, которая порой портила им все. Годы совместных авантюр и годы порознь.

Лу многое переоценила за эти пять лет. Пять лет, за которые Лу сменила три квартиры и четыре марки водки. Пять лет, которые она не звала никого к себе на ночь, потому что это все вдруг стало ненужным. Пять лет, черт побери, каждый день из которых она хотела свернуть шею чертову Клоду Беккеру.

Пять лет, которые она ждала этого сообщения.

_Птичка в клетке:  
Где это чертово кладбище? Сегодня в 12?_

Лу усмехнулась. Они были вместе несусветное количество времени. Столько не живут. И уже давно стоило поймать эту птичку самой.


End file.
